Rage
by shadrougeforever
Summary: A simple visit to Shadow's house to give him paperwork turns into a sick twisted game putting Espio into quite a messy situation with his best friend. WARNING: YAOI! COMPLETE


It was a late and quiet evening in Tech City. The streets were actually pretty silent and the moon was shining bright in the clear sky.

At Shadow's house, the hedgehog had flung the bathroom door open and entered his bedroom. He had a towel wrapped around his waist and he was drying the top of his head with another towel. While he was drying himself off, he had suddenly heard a loud gasping noise close to him. He immediately paused and turned his head towards the doorway of his bedroom. His eye widened when he spotted a male purple chameleon standing in front of him with a massive blush on his face while he was holding a folder full of papers. "E-Espio!"

"Shadow!" Once he heard the hedgehog shout his name, he dropped the folder making the papers scatter all over the floor. He noticed Shadow's expression and he seemed more irritated than embarrassed.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"You told me to come over to give you these papers!"

"No! I mean why are you in my bedroom?"

"You told me to come right in!"

"Meaning wait for me downstairs!"

"Well I didn't know! I called you from downstairs but you didn't answer so I thought something was wrong!"

"For God's sakes I was in the shower!"

"And you could've just told me that over the text?"

"I didn't think you would get here this fast!" He then noticed during their entire conversation that the chameleon was standing there with his glued to the towel that was wrapped around his waist. "…Um, Espio?"

He knew that Shadow spotted him staring at him and felt more embarrassed than he was. He placed his hand over his eyes and got down on his knees and started feeling for the papers that was on the floor. "Uh, sorry! Sorry! I wasn't looking! I swear I wasn't!"

Shadow leaned against the wall and placed his hands on his hips as he saw the chameleon crawl around the floor. "Dude, stop acting like a jackass and open your eyes and pick up those papers while I put on some freakin' pants."

Espio paused for a moment and finally took his hand away from his eyes. He slowly took his eyes away from the floor and glanced up at Shadow. He saw him with his back turned looking through a drawer with the towel off of his body. When he saw him find a pair of pants from the drawer, he quickly looked back down at the floor and began to pick up the papers. He was startled when a wet towel was thrown on top of his head. He waited until Shadow slowly took the towel off of his head.

The black and red hedgehog gave him a teasing smile. "That was for coming into my bedroom uninvited." He took the towel and tossed it on the bathroom floor. Afterwards he helped Espio pick the papers off of the floor.

Espio stood from the floor and placed the papers back into the folder. He gave the folder to Shadow when he stood from the floor as well. "Well here are those reports you wanted."

"Thanks, Es. I forgot to take these with me before I left the Chaotix today." He took the folder and set it on his desk next to his laptop.

"No problem." Even after when the two were beginning to have a casual conversation, he still couldn't take his mind off Shadow's wet body when he first came out of the shower. And now he was standing in front of him wearing nothing but black jeans and his pants weren't even zipped up. If he looked hard enough, he could almost see his cock. He blushed deeply by the thought and knew he couldn't stay any longer with him. "So uh now that you got your papers, I'm gonna go ahead and go."

He arched his eyebrow at his strange behavior "So soon?"

"Uh yeah, I got things to do back home…"

By the tone of his voice, he could tell that he was lying and was still probably a little shaken up by seeing him almost naked. He sighed heavily, "For God's sake Es, I was wearing a towel. It wasn't like you actually saw my junk."

He was starting to believe that Shadow had wanted him to see his cock because he didn't fix his pants as of yet. "Well yeah but you seem…busy. I don't wanna interrupt you."

He shook his head, "I don't have a damn thing to do."

He pointed at the folder that was setting on his desk, "Aren't you gonna do that paperwork?" He saw him walk over to him and literally corner him against the wall.

"…I'll do it tomorrow", he spoke in a low and seductive tone.

He was lost in the hedgehog's eyes that were staring deep into his. He felt him place his finger under his chin. His heart raced as his fingers touched him.

"You must think I'm real stupid don't you?"

He remained quiet as he couldn't take his eyes away from him.

"Truth is you liked what you saw and you want to see more…don't you?"

"Shadow, I don't know what you're talking about. I-I'm straight remember."

He shook his head slightly. "Any guy who stares and drools over a guy's junk for the whole five minutes isn't straight."

He found himself in a bad position and he felt the need to get himself out of it before something had happened. He began to head for the door until Shadow's hand had slammed the door shut. He saw the hedgehog standing in front of him and slowly walking towards him. "Stay for awhile. We can play a game."

Espio backed away from him until he had tripped and fell on his back on the bed. Before he could get up, Shadow's body was over his. "…What game?"

"This game…"

He watched him pin down his wrists to the bed and leaned close to him. He shut his eyes tightly and felt his lips press against his. While he kissed him, he refused to open his mouth as he didn't know if he had wanted Shadow in this kind of way or not. His eyes shot open he felt something cold wrap around his wrist and the same was for his other wrist as well. He began to panic when he no longer felt Shadow's hands over his wrists. When he saw Shadow's hands free, he tried to move his arms but couldn't. He looked and saw both of his wrists handcuffed to the bedpost. He couldn't believe this was happening. What kind of sick game was he playing?

Shadow placed his hand under his chin and made sure he was looking at him. "Open your mouth."

He hesitated at first while he was debating to follow his demands or not. But he knew Shadow all too well. He was very powerful and he knew it would be useless to fight back. Especially in the situation he was in, he just thought it was best to obey him. When he saw Shadow lean in to kiss him again, he had let him kiss him and this time he allowed his tongue to explore his mouth. He found it hard to not interact with his kissing while his tongue was being shoved down his throat.

He took his mouth away from his and gently brushed his lips on his forehead. "You're going to enjoy this. I promise."

He told him he was going to enjoy it but so far, everything was just scary. He had never seen him act this way before and he didn't know what he had in store for him. Soon he felt him start undoing his pants. He felt his pants being pulled off of him and heard the sound of them rustling on the floor along with his shoes. When he saw him lowering his head towards his lower stomach, he shut his eyes tightly and felt a moist warmness being placed over his shaft. He let out a small moan as he felt his mouth massaging him.

The hedgehog licked around his erect member while his mouth was placed over it. He began to stroke him while he sucked on his growing member.

Espio's moaning had become louder as he became more aroused by the moment.

Shadow took his mouth away from his cock and playfully started licking and sucking the tip.

Espio could feel himself building up inside and had a feeling he couldn't take anymore. "Sha-Shadow!"

By the way he was acting, he figured he was about to come. He placed his mouth back on it and continued to stroke him until he felt a warm liquid splashing inside of his mouth.

Espio panted heavily as he saw Shadow leaning towards him again.

Shadow placed his hands over his cheeks and kissed him once more. Once he felt him opening his mouth, he spit the come he had in his mouth into his.

Espio gagged when he tasted the awful fluid in his mouth. He saw him place his hand over his mouth so he wouldn't spit it back out.

"Swallow it", he spoke in a harsh tone.

He hesitated at first but then finally managed to swallow.

He took his hand away from his mouth and started to slid his pants off of himself. He threw his black pants on the floor and made sure Espio saw his erect member.

He saw him holding his cock in front of his face and watched him start stroking himself. He winced slightly when Shadow grabbed him roughly and start running his free hand up and down him as well. Unexpectedly, he saw Shadow release his come all over his face. He felt his tongue slowly licking some of the white fluid away from the side of his face.

Shadow pressed his lips against his cheek lightly. "You're such a good boy", he spoke softly.

The chameleon felt himself being on the edge of tears from the humiliation of Shadow's sick form of torture.

"Since you've been such an obedient little slave, I'm going to reward you."

Espio soon felt Shadow reach over to the handcuffs that had him restricted and watched him take the cuffs off of his wrists. He knew that just because his wrists were free, it didn't mean that he was.

Shadow got off of his body and forcefully pushed his body over on his front.

Before the chameleon could move, Shadow had pounced his body back over top of his. Suddenly, he was gagged with a black cloth which prevented him from talking. He had a good idea what was about to happen but he was honestly too afraid to even move.

Shadow sucked on his finger before slowly inserting it into his small opening from behind.

When Espio felt his finger being shoved inside of him, he tried to let out a scream but no matter how hard he tried it wouldn't be of any use. He gasped when he felt his finger being taken in and out of him.

The hedgehog licked his lips in excitement when he saw how much Espio wasn't enjoying it. "Come on, Es. This isn't shit. This is just the warm up."

Tears ran down his face when he felt Shadow rub his hard member against his opening.

"Oh Es", he spoke in a soft tone. "You're going to feel so good."

He attempted to scream again but of course it was no use.

"Don't worry, Es. I'll go in nice and easy."

Tears still ran down his face. No matter how easy, hard, fast, or slow he would go. He didn't want it. Not like this. His eyes widened as Shadow slowly began to push himself inside of him.

Espio's screams had gotten louder through the gag while he felt Shadow push himself inside of him deeper and deeper.

Once Shadow made his way completely inside of him, he began to thrust himself in and out of the chameleon in a slow pace.

It didn't take long for Shadow to pick up speed. With every thrust he gave him, Espio clenched the bed sheets tighter and tighter with tears streaming down his face.

He went faster and harder until he released himself inside of the chameleon.

After Espio had felt his warm fluids inside of him, he thought that this time it was over.

Shadow took his dripping wet member out of him and turned the chameleon back over on his back. He took the gag out of his mouth and gave him a peck on the lips. "Now wasn't that fun?"

Espio remained silent as he glared into his red eyes with his chest heaving in exhaustion.

He knew he had hated him after what he had done but he acted like his newfound hatred towards him didn't effect him. "You enjoyed my dick being inside of you didn't you? I can tell that you're begging me to loosen you up even more."

And with that, he couldn't hold in his words any longer. "Fuck you, Shadow! I'm not your fucking whore!"

A chuckle escaped him. "Of course you're not. You're my little pet…my slave…"

"You bastard!" He saw Shadow pin his wrists down onto the bed once again.

"I'm the one who will always be in control here! You make sure you remember your place, slave!"

He flinched from Shadow's tight grip over his wrist.

When he released his grip from him, he got off of his body and walked towards the shut bedroom door. Before he left, he spun around to face him again. "I'm going to get something to eat but when I come back, you'd better be ready for another round."

When he saw Shadow leave and heard the door slam behind him, he slowly sat up from the bed. His eyes wandered over to the table beside the bed. He looked inside of the top drawer, and found a handgun. He cocked the handgun and fixed his eyes over at the bedroom door. 'Make your fucking victory sandwich, Shadow! When you come back, you'll have a surprise in store for you!'

**A/N:**

**Shadow: Okay...wtf was this!**

**Jasmine: Erm...**

**Espio: You made him fuck me!**

**Shadow: You made me fuck him!**

**Jasmine: I made this oneshot for a friend! It was a b day gift!**

**Shadow: Well this was one hell of a b day gift!**

**Espio: *whimpers* So many things didn't belong in there...**

**Jasmine: Oh hush you! You know you secretly liked it!**

**Espio: Well if it wasn't a rape fic then maybe!**

**Shadow:...**

**Jasmine: Anyway, I hope some shadpio fans enjoyed this cause I know I did! Hehe! R&R please!**


End file.
